My Ally
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'New life for Ally'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: Ally and Austin are 21 years old this story.**

* * *

**My Ally**

**Austin's POV.**

My names's Austin Moon and today I'm gonna give the ring I bought to my future wife Ally Dawson. Oh, here she is. Right here in my apartment.

"Hi, Austin!" says Ally with her typical sweet voice that I love.

"Hi, Ally!" says I as I get up from the couch and walk up to her and hug her.

"Austie, you're such a romantic guy." says Ally with a smile.

"The way you like me, right...?" says I with a teasing wink.

"Yeah, that's totally true. I do like you that way." says Ally as she give me a small soft kiss.

Her lips are so soft and smooth. Perfection I call it. Her smile makes my heart go into high gear.

"Austin, I love you!" says Ally as she wrap her arms around my shoulders and pull herself close to me and look at me with her sexy eyes.

"And I love you, Ally D!" says I as I reach into my pocket and pull out a small cherry-red box. "Ally, I got something for you..."

"Oh! Me love a surprise...as long as it's a good one." says Ally.

I go down on my knee in front of her. I open the box to reveal a gold ring with a single blue gem on it.

"Ally Samantha Dawson, would you marry me?" says I.

"Austin...I think _**I **_asked _**you **_first!" says Ally, sounding serious, but with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, you did, but the guy's supposed to ask to make it official and such." says I with a friendly smirk.

"Guess that's kind of a tradition..." says Ally as she giggle a little.

Oh my gosh! She's soo awesome! My Ally is the best!

"True! It is a tradition." says I.

"If so...my answer's a big yes. Yes, Austin, I'll marry you." says Ally.

I stand up and slowly slide the ring onto her finger. It fit like a glove. Ally look really happy and I guess the same can be said about me.

"Ally my love, I look forward to a long life with you and our kids." says I.

"Kids...?" says Ally, who look like she just saw a ghost.

"Is something wrong, hot chick?" says I with a soft friendly voice as I stroke Ally's beautiful hair, trying to comfort her.

"No. You just surprised me big time. Havin' kids is not easy. I've never thought about havin' any before." says Ally.

"Sorry. If you're not ready for kids, that's okey for me and I'm not even sure if I'm ready for it. We'll take it slow. Baby steps, Ally." says I.

"Good! You're the best, Austie!" says Ally with a smile.

"When do you wanna hold the wedding and where?" says I.

"I've always wanted to have a summer-wedding here in my dear Miami." says Ally.

"Then summer-wedding right here in Miami it is, Ally D." says I. "Since summer is over this year that means we gotta wait for next one." says I.

"I can wait if you can, Austin." says Ally.

"I'd wait forever to marry my sweet sexy Ally Dawson." says I.

"Aww!" says Ally in a soft girly tone.

"Wanna go out tonight, Ally?" says I.

"I was thinkin' that we'd stay in tonight. I'll make us a nice dinner and I took a bottle of wine with me." says Ally.

"Sounds very nice." says I.

"Austin, you're totally sweet!" says Ally.

My Ally is such a talented young woman, she sings, she cooks and she's so much fun. I love her with all my heart.

Half an hour later Ally and me eat the very nice lobster soup that Ally made.

"Mhm, this taste really good!" says I and I mean it.

"Really?" says Ally.

"Yeah, really." says I. "Where did you learn to cook this kind of food?"

"Picked up a few tricks at several different places. Nothing too advanced." says Ally with a cute smirk.

"What's that...?" says I as I see Ally's private book in her bag.

"Don't...touch...my book." says Ally in a calm strong tone.

"Sorry..." says I.

"I'm not mad." says Ally with a smile.

"That's good. It's just so tempting." says I.

"When you're my husband I'm gonna show you what's in the book." says Ally. "Till then, my book remains private, deal...?"

"Yeah, deal." says I.

"You're an angel, Austin!" says Ally.

"So are you!" says I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next year.**

**Ally's POV.**

Today is the day. Today Austin and I are getting married. A dream comin' true. Every girl wanna be a bride once in her life.

"I'm so happy! I've been waitin' for this day, T." says I to Trish who's helping me put my wedding-gown on.

"You look like a princess, Ally." says Trish with a smile. "Austin's one lucky guy."

"I think I'm the lucky one. The best guy ever is about to become my husband." says a very happy me.

"Guess you're right..." says Trish with a small laugh.

30 minutes later.

"We're here today for the wedding of mr Austin Moon and miss Ally Dawson." says the priest Father Simon Porter.

"Austin Moon, when I first met you I knew that you are a total man. Even if I didn't admit it to myself. You've always been there for me when I need it the most. I think you're super-mega awesome. I can't live without you. I need you in my life. You're the sunshine in my heart, Austin. I love you!" says I.

"Ally Dawson, you're a very special woman. There's no other like you and I love that about you. You're totally cool. I can't be without you. I need you at my side. You are the sunshine in my spirit, Ally. I love you!" says Austin.

"On this glory day I hereby declare you husband and wife. Mr Moon, you may now kiss the bride." says Father Porter.

Austin and I unite in a tight warm hug and we begin to make out as Austin spin me around on the spot.

"Austin, I love you!" says I with my soft sexy voice.

"Ally, I love you too!" says Austin.

The next day me and Austin leave for our honeymoon in Japan.

**The End.**


End file.
